To Get Him
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Sebagai teman yang baik, Aomine bersedia mendengarkan keluh dan kesah sahabat baiknya. [#MonthlyFFA #NovemberInginWaras]


—

**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**To Get Him © Atma Venusia **

_**Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

_**Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

—

* * *

Pikirannya memendek. Bukan salahnya jika sumbu-sumbu yang awalnya saling memelintir diri kini tergeletak—tercerai, entah siapa pasangan siapa, dia tidak mau tahu lagi tentang itu. Yang Akashi tahu saat ini hanya satu; semua orang di dunia itu sakit jiwa! Semua—tanpa terkecuali dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia temui adalah alasan mengapa anggapan kuat tentang dunia yang sudah rusak sejak komunitas berkedok masyarakat memimpin jalannya dunia ini. Pemuda _misdirection_ itu membuatnya menyetarakan semua orang dalam satu kategori demi menjaga imej ia sendiri.

"Akashi, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang Tetsu katakan?"

Tidak dijawab.

Aomine Daiki, sebagai teman baik yang beberapa menit lalu sengaja dipanggil kini mengisi satu bangku kosong di sisi luar bar kecil milik ayah Akashi. Beruntung ayahnya sedang tidak ada di rumah, tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat pula, karena kalau tidak, entah ceramah macam apa yang akan Akashi dengar setelah ayahnya melihat dia minum-minum seperti ini.

"Lagi?"

Anggukan Akashi membungkam Aomine.

"Kau ... Daiki, kau coba lakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku?"

Menoleh kaget, Aomine memperhatikan Akashi yang sudah mulai mabuk akibat wine seharga satu mobil baru di bar kecil itu. Mereka hanya berdua, tapi Akashi cukup pelit dalam hal ini, jadi hanya ada satu gelas wine di sana.

"Iya. Kau." Dia menenggak sisa wine di gelas kemudian menuangkan kembali dari botol yang tersanding bersama mereka, sampai gelasnya terisi setengah. "Coba lakukan hal yang sama. Lalu kita bandingkan. Lihat siapa yang sebenarnya gila!"

"Maksudmu, kau atau Tetsu. Begitu?"

"Aku atau kau!"

"Ha? Yang benar saja!"

"Alasan Tetsuya kali ini karena dia pikir aku gila. Dia pikir aku makhluk aneh dengan otak yang posisinya terbalik—atau setidaknya ada satu syaraf di kepalaku yang putus."

"Yah, itu wajar."

"Itu kurang ajar!" Dia membentak. Menaruh gelas kaca berpantat tebal di tangannya dengan hentakan keras pada meja marmer di hadapan mereka. "Memangnya punya apa dia sampai berani memasukan aku dalam kategori rendahan itu?"

"Setidaknya dia punya sesuatu yang membuatmu tergila-gila padanya."

Kalimat itu meluncur bebas. Aomine tahu setelah ini dia mungkin mati, tapi untuk sekali ini—hanya sekali seumur hidup, Aomine ingin Akashi sadar bahwa dirinya tidak se-absolut seperti yang selalu dia katakan.

Akan ada juga saat dia harus berlutut demi sesuatu yang diinginkan; saat seperti ini misalnya.

"Menurutmu aku harus apa?"

Ditolak mentah-mentah Kuroko Tetsuya adalah hal ketiga yang bisa merusak pertahanan mental Akashi Seijuurou sampai ke titik terkelam. Sama seperti kematian ibundanya dan kekalahan pertama yang ia dapat di SMA dulu.

Kadang Aomine suka heran; kenapa pula manusia dengan pemikiran sempit seperti Akashi Seijuurou ini diberi gelar jenius?

Oh baiklah, IQ Akashi memang ada enam puluh angka di atasnya, darah pebisnis dari kakek dan ayahnya juga memberi pengaruh banyak pada pola pikir Akashi. Tapi bagi Aomine yang hanya dapat skor 114 pada tes IQ dulu, dan terlahir sebagai anak dari karyawan biasa, Akashi Seijuurou yang duduk bersama dengannya menikmati wine mahal yang dicuri dari persediaan milik ayah sang kawan saat ini terlihat seperti orang paling bodoh.

Jauh lebih bodoh dari Kise dan Kagami.

"Kalau kau masih ingin mencoba mendapatkannya, kau hanya harus terus mendekatinya."

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya harga diri? Setelah ditolak mentah-mentah berulang kali seperti ini kau ingin aku terus mendekatinya? Kau sendiri lihatkan bagaimana dia membuatku malu waktu itu?"

"Yah, kau sudah melakukannya berulang kali, sekali atau dua kali lagi di tolak rasanya bukan hal baru lagi, kan? Justru harusnya kau terbiasa."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk terbiasa patah hati dan hilang muka?" bukan begitu juga. Aomine tidak juga tidak tega melihat Akashi selalu ditolak, tapi menyerah juga harusnya tidak masuk pilihan kalau memang Akashi ingin mendapatkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. "Aku sendiri heran ... sebenarnya aku yang tidak waras atau Tetsuya yang kelewat bodoh—oh, tidak-tidak, Tetsuya bukan bodoh, jauh lebih tepat jika kukatakan kalau; Tetsuya itu gila!"

Setelah menghabiskan isi gelasnya, lagi dia menaruh kasar gelas wine itu di dekat Daiki. "Tidak ada orang waras yang berani menolak tawaran cinta dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tetsuya itu gila! Bukan aku yang tidak waras, tapi dia!"

Tidak ada anggukan atau gelengan, Aomine memilih untuk menuang wine mahal yang tersanding di dekatnya pada gelas berpantat tebal yang tadi hampir dipecahkan Akashi. Meminumnya seteguk kemudian melenguh bahagia karena bisa merasakan minuman mahal—gratis pula.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengeluh dengan suara yang mulai parau. "Aku ingin Tetsuya yang berbalik mengejarku. Aku ingin dia jatuh cinta padaku."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ada niat bercanda saat ini, Daiki."

"Tapi kau tahu kalau Tetsu lebih memilih menjomblo seumur hidup dari pada harus bersamamu."

"Akan aku buat dia menarik lagi kata-katanya waktu itu."

Akashi tersenyum bangga.

"Terserah. Tapi kuperingatkan, jangan pernah menyakiti Tetsu. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, bukan hanya aku yang akan menentangmu, Akashi."

Aomine tidak bodoh sampai tidak sadar bahwa kawannya yang satu ini sudah merencanakan hal luar biasa lain untuk menjinakan Kuroko Tetsuya sekali lagi. Setidaknya sebagai sesama lelaki, Aomine merasa kepekaannya jauh di atas Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tenang saja, aku mencintainnya dan itu bukan sekedar kata tanpa arti yang keluar dari mulutku. Jadi dari pada bersiap mendemo, lebih baik siapkan saja hadiah pernikahan untukku dan Tetsuya nanti."

Baiklah, Aomine tahu kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya jika tidak punya cara lain untuk menaklukan apa yang ingin ia pelihara. Yang sebesar Murasakibara Atsushi saja bisa, apa lagi yang lebih kecil darinya seperti Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kecuali kemungkinan kawannya mendadak ada pada mode depresi seperti saat ini, saat Kuroko Tetsuya menolaknya lagi.

Walau sudah terjadi berkali-kali, hanya saat-saat seperti ini yang tidak bisa Aomine anggap biasa. Karena ketimbang memanggil Midorima Shintarou yang lebih pintar memberi masukan, Akashi lebih memilih dirinya yang hampir sepanjang hidup hanya bergantung pada kemampuan insting.

Entah siapa yang tidak waras sebenarnya di sini, Aomine tidak ingin ikut memikirkannya. Melihat kawan-kawannya saja sudah cukup menguras otak, tidak perlu ikut memikirkan. Tidak perlu ikut menjadi sinting.

"Aku akan mulai menabung besok, untuk hadiah pernikahan kalian."

"Haha, terima kasih, Daiki. Kau memang yang terbaik, padahal hitam."

"Warna kulit tidak ada hubungannya, kan?"

"Hahaha."

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**.**

**12:05 15/11/2019**

Yah, karena aku sedikit stress mikirin tema bulan ini, maaf kalau jadinya kaya gini. Kalau kalian yang baca ngga paham inti dari cerita ini, tenang saja, kalian tidak sendirian, aku yang bikin juga ngga paham soalnya. Hehe~

_Waras itu sebenernya apa? Kenapa semakin mikirin waras aku justru pengen bikin karakternya jadi ngga waras? Aku ngga paham arti waras!/plak_

Abaikan. Tapi,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Sekian dariku.

Bye.

* * *

**INFO PENTING!**

* * *

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
